


With This Ring (The Hooking Up With the Best Man Remix)

by havocthecat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interrupted Weddings, Multi, Remix, Reverse Remix, Timey-Wimey, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he's going to be allowed in the wedding anyway.   A remix of the delightful 'The Wedding of Dr. Martha (Smith- ) Jones' by Azar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring (The Hooking Up With the Best Man Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wedding of Dr. Martha (Smith- ) Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63156) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar). 



"If it's not too much trouble, dear--" Rory starts to say through Amy's headset before he breaks off, probably to dodge whatever it is that's exploding. 

"What's that?" asks Amy. She almost shouts it, because Rory's wearing Centurion armor and that makes him moving target. "Rory!"

"We could really use the Doctor right about now!" snaps Rory, out of breath. "Did you call him?"

"Of course I called him, you nitwit," says Amy, sticking her tongue out at the brides. And the guests. And the maybe best man. Half a dozen sets of memories, at least one of making a fool out of herself at her own wedding - until the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS - and she's still not the biggest interruption here. "He said to go and get another one."

"There is no other Doctor," says Rory. Then he grunts, like he's tripped and fallen. Which is better than being exterminated or whatnot. Those Daleks better not touch his stupid face.

"There's loads of them, remember?" Amy smiles brightly, hangs up on Rory, then reaches out and snags the Doctor by the ear. It's his second to last face, which she knows because it's not like she's not going to sneak her own daughter's journal and read it, right? That's what mums do. "Right, Doctor. Come on. Have you started keeping a journal yet?"

"What? Journal? Who are you and what do you--" starts the Doctor, and he sounds so very, very different from _her_ Doctor. But not that different all the same. 

He yelps when Amy starts dragging him down the aisle and away from the door. "You and I are friends, you bleeding idiot. Now, it's time to leave Sarah Jane and Martha in peace - lovely ceremony, by the way - and come help me and Rory stop the Cybermen-Sontaran alliance."

Amy's last memories of doing this, the Doctor was digging his heels in, thinking it was all a joke. Hence the ear grabbing. "Then you and I, Doctor, we're going to have a few words about Donna."

"Should anyone be stopping that?" asks Jack. He looks worried. So does Mickey Smith, and all of Martha's family. 

"Not unless you want him to take your spot as best man," says Amy. She pauses, and the Doctor takes a moment to try to pat his ear. Except Amy twists her hand, which lets her dodge the Doctor and also blocks that little move, rolls her eyes, and sighs. "I read that book about Venusian Aikido, Doctor. Several times." 

Which she hasn't, but she has to keep some mystery in it. Otherwise River's going to be all, 'Spoilers, Mother' on her. 

"I would never!" exclaims the Doctor, but Amy knows him better than anyone. Even if he has a different face.

No one, absolutely no one in the entire church, looks like they believe him. Amy laughs, then pulls out her mobile and texts Jack her number. She's got it; he doesn't have hers yet. "Call me, Harkness," she says, as he checks his messages. "Rory's getting a little irked at me bringing too many girls to bed."

"Do I know you?" he asks her, and, oh, she's missed that smile. He's very charming. 

"You will," says Amy, grinning. "And Sarah Jane, the Doctor apologizes for dropping you in Aberdeen that time."

"I did not!" exclaims the Doctor, giving Amy an offended look and trying to tug himself away again. 

Amy pockets her mobile, grabs the Doctor's tie - oh, she's missed that - and gives it a good yank. "You will," she says, and then they're off, because she's pretty sure River has met up with Rory by now. "Come on, Sontarans _and_ Cybermen. Don't tell me that face doesn't like a challenge either."

\--end--


End file.
